<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>treats for my sweet by wonderingwanderess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466087">treats for my sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess'>wonderingwanderess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - School, Cooking, Doctor Jongin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graham balls, Jealousy, M/M, Teacher Kyungsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumawa ng graham balls si Kyungsoo sa bahay ng kanyang boyfriend featuring competitive Raeonnie at pagseselos ni Doc Jongin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KD Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>treats for my sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ako ang may kasalanan ng graham balls dahil gumawa ako nito kahapon at alas!! miss milla's challenge was born. uwu.</p><p>this is a good brain exercise, sorry ang sabaw niya pero hahahah sana ma-enjoy niyo ang fluff!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Good afternoon, Tito Chu!" Salubungin ni Raeon sa kanya pagtapak ni Kyungsoo sa tahanan ng mga Kim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bagong bunot nga ang ngipin ng bata kagaya nang pagkakasabi ni Jongin sa kanya sa telepono kagabi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tito, carry mo ako, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binalanse ni Kyungsoo ang bag ng grocery at si Raeon na naglalambing sa kanya, "Cute naman ng beybi na ito. Hindi ba masakit 'yung binunot na teeth ni Ninong Jongin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ngumuso ito, kamukhang-kamukha ni Jongin ang pamangkin nito kapag ngumunguso ang bata, "'Di po, Tito! Konting ouchie lang po pero binilhan po ako ni Mamita ice cream kasi strong daw po ako."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue ay lumabas sa sala ang Mama ng nobyo niya pati na rin ang kapatid nito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Nak, nandito ka pala! May clinic pa si Jongin. Pero kaunti na lang ang pasiyente. Maupo ka muna, o ano 'yang bitbit mo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namula si Kyungsoo, "Ma, grocery po. Ingredients panggawa ng graham balls po. E sabi po ni Jongin naglilihi raw po sa matamis si Ate Nana ngayon. Dito na lang daw po ako gumawa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinuha ni Nana ang eco bag ng groceries ni Kyungsoo saka siya tinabihan sa sofa habang kalong-kalong pa rin niya si Raeon at panay ang pindot sa pisngi niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nako, ako pa talaga ginawang excuse ng jowa mo. Minsan di ko na alam sa kapatid ko e. Ang sabihin mo nagseselos lang 'yan si Jongin nakita kasi last week 'yung dinala mo raw sa school na graham balls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naalala ni Kyungsoo na nagdala nga siya sa academy nitong nakaraan dahil may seminar sila ng mga co-teacher niya. Nagsalubong ang mga kilay niya, "Ha? Bakit naman siya magseselos, Ate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagkakilala sila ni Jongin sa pinagtuturuan niyang Academy. Si Jongin kasi ang school dentist pero last year lang ay nag-resign na ito at mas pinagtutuunan ng pansin ang clinic nito sa sariling bahay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanggang sa nagkapalagayan sila ng loob, kung anu-anong mga pakulo nito at na-gets naman agad ni Kyungsoo na type siya ni Doc Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imbes na si Nana ang sumagot ay may bagong tinig na sumulpot, "Ate naman! Ano na namang sinasabi mo kay Kyungsoo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ang pamilyar na ingit sa boses ni Jongin ang dahilan para makumpirmang nagseselos nga ito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Di niyo man lang sinabi na nandito na si Soo. Buti na lang cleaning lang 'yung last patient ko. Inunahan pa ako nitong si Raeon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Binuhat nito si Raeon at kiniliti sa pamamagitan ng mga matutunog na halik sa pisngi. Panay ang reklamo ng bata at uminit ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil napakabuti ni Jongin sa mga bata. Lalo na sa mga pamangkin nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigurado si Kyungsoo na magiging mabuting ama ito pagdating ng araw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sinisiraan kita kay Kyungsoo, bakit, papalag ka? Ginawa mo pang excuse ang paglilihi ko pero ang sabihin mo ilang araw mo nang tinititigan nang masama ang mga picture sa facebook ni Kyungsoo kasi nakaakbay sa kanya 'yung co-teacher niyang mas pogi sa 'yo!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ate naman! 'Di ko alam kung sinong kapatid ko rito, bakit mo ba ako nilalaglag kay Soo?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O nakita mo na, 'nak? Lumabas din ang totoo. Seloso pala itong si bunso ko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinig naman iyon ni Mama Kim na nakisali na rin sa pang-aasar kay Jongin. Masaya si Kyungsoo na tanggap na tanggap siya ng pamilya ng nobyo. Halos anak na rin kung ituring siya ng magulang ni Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doon na nga kayo! Gagawa pa kami ng balls ni Kyungsoo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinila na siya ni Jongin sa kusina habang kabuntot nila si Raeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weh? Gusto mo lang ng ibang </span>
  <em>
    <span>balls, </span>
  </em>
  <span>bunso! Gagamitin mo na namang excuse si Kyungsoo para diyan sa uhaw mo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ate naman! Ang bastos mo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinaway naman ni Mama Kim ang magkapatid na nagbabangayan at sinabing manahimik dahil may bata at puro kalokohan lang ang pinag-uusapan nila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ninong Jongin! Magbihis ka nga muna tapos po close mo na 'yung clinic mo. Sabi ni Tito Chu, ako raw po ang assistant niya today eh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napatawa si Kyungsoo nang dumilim ang mukha ni Jongin at ngumuso ito, "Lahat kayo pinagtutulungan ako! Inaagaw ka nila sa akin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang isang malaking bowl pati na rin ang whisk. Dahil sa kanya ay dumami na ang baking materials sa bahay nila Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumingkayad siya at humalik sa baba ni Jongin bago ngumiti rito, "Pati ba naman sa pamilya mo nagseselos ka? Tama si Raeon, close ka na ng clinic at magligpit doon. Saka magshower at magbihis ka. Wait ka naman ni Raeon dito, 'di ba, baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero competitive nga talaga itong mga Kim na 'to. Ang narinig lang ng mag-Ninong ay </span>
  <em>
    <span>"baby". </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tinawag ako ni Tito Chu na baby, talo kita Ninong. Bleh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo at ibinuhos na ang crushed grahams sa bowl. Hindi alintana ang pag-aasaran ng dalawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gusto niya ng ingay na 'to, ingay na tanggap siya ng buong pamilya. Ingay na maririnig niya sa tagal pa ng panahon dahil wala na siyang balak pang pakawalan si Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mga bulungan ang sumalubong kay Jongin at nakita niyang patapos nang magbilog ng mga graham balls si Raeon at si Kyungsoo. Tahimik siyang ngumiti sa sarili habang inoobserbahan ang pamangkin at kasintahan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mahilig din si Kyungsoo sa bata at mabilis na gumaan ang loob ni Rahee at Raeon dito nang ipakilala niya si Kyungsoo bilang nobyo niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mas paborito pa nga raw nila si </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tito Chu</span>
  </em>
  <span> kaysa kay Ninong Jongin. Kunwa'y nagtatampo siya ngunit masaya siya na welcome na welcome sa tahanan nila si Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napaka-normal lang ng kwento nila ngunit habang tumatagal ay nadidiskubre ni Jongin ang wonders ng relasyon nilang dalawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever patient si Kyungsoo, spoiled na spoiled sila rito lalo na kapag may bago itong recipe. Minsan ay pumupunta lang ito para magdala ng pagkain sa kanila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigurado si Jongin na one of these days ay palalakihin talaga ni Kyungsoo ang tiyan niya pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tito Chu, super sarap po nito!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aba siyempre, tinulungan ako ng cute na cute kong assistant eh. Ang galing-galing mo magbilog, 'di ba?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masayang ngumiti si Raeon at hindi muna inistorbo ni Jongin ang dalawa. He's willing to share Kyungsoo sa buong pamilya niya para maramdaman din ng mga ito ang pag-aalaga at pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Naghuhugas na si Kyungsoo ng mga ginamit nila ni Raeon, masaya siya dahil mukhang nag-enjoy ang bata. Pinalalamig na nila ang graham balls na ginawa nila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilang saglit pa ay may yumakap kay Kyungsoo at napangiti dahil na-miss niya rin naman si Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humarap siya rito, "Hi. I missed you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nalukot ang ilong ni Jongin at humalik sa labi niya, "Hi, love. Enjoy kayo ni Raeonnie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumango siya at sinubuan ng graham ball na ginawa nila, "Sarap?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humalik si Jongin sa labi niya, "Sarap. Pero mas masarap kiss mo. Missed you, Soo. Sorry kung naabala ka dahil sa pagseselos ko. Nakakainis lang 'yung co-teacher mo, kung purihin gawa mo kala mo naman kung sino siya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumawa si Kyungsoo at pinisil ang pisngi ni Jongin. "Alam mo namang ikaw lang kahit seloso ka. Alam mo rin namang ikaw lang mahal ko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pakasal na tayo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Umirap si Kyungsoo, "Toot toot, try again next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Bukas na lang."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pero hindi pa ba tayo magpakasal, Soo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"May singsing ka na ba ha?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wala pa. Pero–"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hintayin mo muna mabungi milk teeth ni Raeon bago mo ako mapakasalan."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kyungsoo naman!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-wakas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>